Los Cullen y el Torneo de los Tres Magos
by bella.cullen.hale
Summary: Polvos mágicos peleas caos en el tiempo Los Cullen atrapados en Hogwarts
1. Pequeño Accidente Doméstico

**Pov Edward.**

Dulce, dulce y maldito destino.

Maldigo al idota que hizo esto posible.

Todo estaba bien, lo mismo de siempre. Alice, Rose, Esme y Nessie secuestraron a mi ángel para un makeover, Carlisle trabajaba en su estudio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Jasper y Emmett jugaban con el X-Box 360 y yo tocaba _"Clair de Lune"_ en mi piano, pero nooo...algo tenía que arruinar mi existencia, y eso era un _"pequeño accidente domestico"._

¿Quien pensaría lo que unos polvos mágicos regados sin cuidado por un pelea común entre el idiota de Emmett y yo sobre mi sexualidad en los últimos 96 años desataría una pandemonio que nos transportaría en el tiempo y espacio a un lugar que solo lo había leído y visto en libros?


	2. ¿Harry Potter?

_**¿Harry Potter?**_

Pov Bella.

Pequeño accidente domestico era quedarse cortos con el nombre del pandemonio que se había formado tras la pelea que sostuvo mi querido esposo y mi idiota hermano.

¡¿QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO PONE UN JARRON CON EXTRAÑOS POLVOS MÁGICOS EN LA SALA DE ESTAR?! Sólo a mi querida familia se le ocurre hacer eso.

¡Sólo a mi pacífica familia, se le ocurre adornar la sala con una arma letal!

**Edward + Emmett + pelea sobre la sexualidad de mi esposo en los últimos 96 años + jarrón con extraños polvos mágicos = ¡CAOS TOTAL!.**

Todo sucedió muy rápido, una visión de Alice sobre la pelea de Edward con Emmett, nosotras observando el espectáculo, un choque contra la mesa que estaba junto a la pared. Un Jarro antiguo cayendo al suelo, un polvo dorado esparciéndose en el aire.

Toda esa sucesión de acontecimientos, seguidos con el nublazón de todos nuestros sentidos, y con la sensación de caer en un vacío fue el resultado de la pelea.

Claro, primero sospeche que era un ataque sorpresa de los Vulturis, pero luego me fije que nadie nos estaba masacrando por lo que lo descarté y atribuí esto a los malditos polvos dorados.

No sé si era la única capas de tener la sensación de caer por un vacío, pero todo ello acabo cuando mi cuerpo se estrello contra un suelo de tierra, húmedo y un poco fangoso. Alice me iba a matar cuando viera como había quedado mi vestido, el cual me había sido obligada a ponérmelo en el maldito makeover interrumpido por los chicos.

Me levante un poco para ver donde estaba.

¡NO RECONOCIA NADA! estaba en lo que parecía ser un paisaje rural, había unas cuantas gallinas espantadas, un cerco precariamente levantado de madera con un buzón y un cartel que también que era de madera, el cual decía "La Madriguera" con letras deslavadas y para complementar el paisaje. Una casa de no se cuantos pisos, se levantaba frente a nosotros, dando al impresión de que en cualquier momento se podía desmoronar sobre nosotros.

Edward llego rápidamente a mí con Nessie entre sus bazos y me abrazó a mi también, poniéndose él como un escudo ante cualquier peligro.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté con mi cabeza en su perfecto y escultural pecho con aquella camisa azul rey tan sexy y...¡BASTA BELLA! ¡NO ES MOMENTO DE PERVERCIONES!.

- No lo sé- contestó. Reneesme tiritaba a mi lado, su expresión era de terror, muy bien mi hija podía aparentar tener 18 años pero en realidad tenía 6, por lo cual seguía siendo mi pequeña hijita.

- Bebé no te asustes, todo estará bien- le dije con voz maternal acariciando sus cabellos cobrizos.

-S-s-sí- tartamudeo.

Levanté la cabeza y vi como Carlisle tenía entre sus brazos a Esme, quien trataba de averiguar si todos estábamos bien. Más alejados estaban Alice junto con Jasper, quien hablaban en voz muy baja, incluso para ser oída por nuestra especie, y aun mas lejos estaban Emmett y Rosalie...utilizando sus bocas como siempre lo hacían, pero esta vez su beso era comos si el mundo se fuera ha acabar en cualquier momento.

De pronto, 11 aromas llegaron hasta mis fosas nasales, 11 aromas de humanos, y lo peor, los aromas parecía acercarse.

Agudicé el oído y capte los pasos de muchas personas, los cuales provenían de la casa, dirigiéndose a donde sea que nos encontrábamos nosotros.

-¡OH MI DIOS!- exclamó Alice sorprendiéndonos a todos. De inmediatos posamos nuestros ojos en ella, mi hermana acababa de tener una visión. Edward se tensó a mi lado

-No puede ser- murmuró, aun así fui capas de escucharlo con toda claridad- es imposible

¡HEY!- bramó Emmett- ¡¿PODRIAN DEJAR DE HABLAR EN CÓDIGO'! NO TODOS AQUÍ VEMOS EL FUTURO O LEEMOS LA MENTE!

-¡CALLATE EMMETT!- respondimos todos a coro, Alice iba a explicarnos todo, cuando 11 personas nos interrumpieron

-¡¿QU-QUI-QUIENES SON US-US-USTEDES?!- de inmediato nos volteamos para ver como nueve pelirrojos una castaña y una pelinegro nos observaban.

De inmediato me fijé en uno que me llamo la atención, sin lugar a dudas lo conocía, lo había visto en el Cien, había visto miles de veces sus pelis en TV ni mencionar los libros, aquel chico era la copia "no tan exacta" de Daniel Radcliffe.

¿Era posible que además de vampiros y licántropo, existieran magos? la respuesta era SÍ, y que frente a nosotros estaba parado ¡¿HARRY POTTER?!


End file.
